A common problem in voice-conferencing is poor call quality. If a caller is not speaking clearly or loudly enough for other participants to hear the caller clearly, the other participants or a bridge organizer must interrupt the caller to ask him or her to speak more loudly. If there is interfering background noise coming from the a caller's end of the bridge, that participant must be identified by the other participants and asked to correct the problem, resulting again in interruptions to the voice conference. If a caller leaves the room and places the voice conference call on mute, hold tones or even music may be inadvertently injected into the voice conference. Attempting correction of the problem, or even simply tolerating these situations interferes with the voice conference, leading to frustration by the participants, wasted conference time, and reduced intelligibility.
A system which allowed voice conference participants to be automatically made aware of poor quality of their individual inputs would allow clearer and more enjoyable voice conferencing without the need for constant interruptions by other participants.